


Art The Dandy Highwayman

by LFB72



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Adam Ant - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Highway Man, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art depicting Merlin as a highway man, Inspired by Camelittle's 'Stand and Deliver' Fic
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Art The Dandy Highwayman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stand and Deliver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001170) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> For the wonderful Camelittle whose fantastic work 'Stand and Deliver' could not fail to inspire this art. Also channelling a certain eighties pop star!

[ ](https://imgur.com/pAq0VuL)

**Author's Note:**

> I painted this quite small at 6x4 so now it's big all the errors are there to see. Hope you like it, the thought of Merlin in skin-tight leather trousers seducing Arthur was far to enticing to resist


End file.
